The Sharp End part I
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: There's a new DS at Sunhill who manages to cross Okaro and Smith on her first day, and go under cover with Debbie with disasterous concequences....


**THE SHARP END - PART1**

"Sierra Oscar to all units over" said PC Polly Page

"Go ahead Polly," replied Sergeant Dale Smith

"CID require back up, suspect heading out of Jamaica Lane in stolen ford escort licence number Delta two zero four Golf Victor November, colour silver over"

"Show us dealing, over" said Dale as he spun the car round and hit the blues and twos, he sped towards the south end of Jamaica Lane the stolen car pulled out in front, he put his foot down "Sierra Oscar from 54"

"Go ahead sarge" replied Polly

"Suspect headed west on Gala Road over"

"Received 54"

Dale checked his mirrors and sped after the car, he just caught sight of the bonnet of a blue car pulling out of Jamaica lane, he tried to swerve and slammed the brakes on "Jeeze!" exclaimed PC Nick Klein as the impact shuddered through the car. Smithy looked to his left and saw the front end of a Blue Mondeo ploughed into the side of the area car, and DI Manson glaring at him from the mondeo's passenger seat. He leapt out the car and ran round the front "Don't mind me. I'm fine!" remarked PC Klein from the passenger seat; he started to climb over into the driver's side to get out.

"Don't CID teach their coppers to drive?" bellowed Dale "I had right of way!"

"You should have waited for us to go first!" said Manson getting out of the car, he leaned back in "Are you OK?" he asked the woman behind the wheel "Yes Sir" she replied getting out of the car.

Dale looked hard at her "Who's this?" he demanded

"This is DS Juliet Roan, Juliet meet Sergeant Smith, and PC Klein," he added

"Pleased to meet you" said Nick shaking Juliet's hand "Oh for Gods sake!" exploded Dale "Gina will have my guts for garters!"

Manson got back in the car and made a phone call; meanwhile Smithy was on the radio to Gina Gold

"Yes ma'am a polacc, CID hit me"

"What!" hollered Gina "Right get back here, we'll have to get the cars over to traffic"

"Yes ma'am" he replied

Back at the station Gina was grilling Smithy, "Who hit you?"

She demanded, "The DI and a DS I've never seen before"

"Great!" said Gina "That's all I need" she stormed out of the office with Dale behind her she started up the stairs to CID, she turned to Smithy "Go and write an accident report and you and Nick see the FME"

"We're ok ma'am" he replied

"Just do it please" she ordered, walking off up the stairs

Smithy turned and walked into someone coming the other way, he put his arms out to steady her, it was DS Roan "Do you ever look where you are going?" he demanded

"You should of given Cid priority, it was our shout!" she retorted, they began to argue. Superintendent Okaro arrived "DS Roan, Sergeant Smith what the hell is going on? My office NOW!" he took off up the stairs, they looked at each other and followed him to his office, he slammed the door behind them.

"I will not have officers yelling at each other in the corridor! Smithy I expected better from you, and DS Roan, a hell of a first day a Pol-acc and an argument with uniform, I hope we're not going to regret your transfer?"

"No sir" she replied in a small voice

"I've spoken to DI Manson and Inspector Gold, the accident will go knock for knock, neither of you are to blame, now Smithy seeing as you are acquainted with Juliet report to DI Manson, he wants a uniform to assist with an under cover operation"

"Sir" grunted Smithy

"Dismissed!" ordered Adam, they left the office and walked towards CID, Smithy stormed into CID and hammered on Manson's door "Come" he said

Smithy walked in and tried to slam the door behind him but Juliet was following him through the door, she caught the door and closed it quietly, glaring at Smithy. The DI explained the undercover obbo to them "Right" he said "We've got you two in the bar with Debbie and Phil and the rest outside, keep an eye on Falkes but your main target is Gardener, under no circumstances are Juliet or Debbie to be left alone with him, he is an animal"

"Yes sir" replied Juliet as they left the office

"I'll meet you in custody in ten minutes" said Smithy "Give me time to get changed" he stomped off towards the doors.

In the bar Juliet and Debbie were being chatted up by a short, well built man is his early 40's "would you girls like to join me for a more private drink?" he asked, Debbie smiled "We'd love to" she told him, Juliet glanced at her but Debbie's face was unreadable, Debbie started to follow Falkes through a door marked 'private', Juliet glanced round frantically trying to locate Smithy, he shook his head at her.

"Juliet?" said Debbie more of a statement than a question; uneasily Juliet followed Debbie through the door.

"What the hell are they playing at?" exclaimed Phil as he dialled Manson's phone "They've gone out the back with Falkes" he said quietly into his mobile

Manson didn't answer, he picked up his radio "All units proceed to rear of premises" he said walking towards the bar, once inside he told the bar man to stop serving "We have reason to believe that there are stolen goods on the premises, get everyone out" he ordered

Uniformed officers started searching the bar area, Manson, Smithy and Phil went through the door the women had gone through with Falkes and up the stairs, Manson pointed to two doors taking the third himself, just then they heard Debbie's raised voice "Let go of me!" all three men froze, they heard a scream "Debbie!" shouted Juliet, Smithy barged past Manson and tried the door it was locked, he charged at it with his shoulder and the lock sprung open, he stopped short, Manson and Phil crashing into him, Gardener had Juliet round the waist, Debbie was on the floor her mouth bleeding, Manson started toward Gardener "Don't" spluttered Debbie "He's got a knife!" Phil helped Debbie to her feet and stood in front of her

"Mr.Manson" drawled Gardener "You tried to set me up, well this pretty little red head will pay for that, won't you my sweet?"

"Drop the knife!" said Smithy

"Really?" said Gardener "I don't think so" he held the knife to Juliet's throat "Now, get out, take curly with you, me and this one are gonna have some fun!" he said

"We are not leaving," said Smithy

"It's ok," replied Gardener "You can have her back later, I'll post you the pieces," he laughed demonically

"Come on" said Manson backing out the door

"You can't just leave her!" exploded Smithy, Manson dragged him back, out of the room, Smithy surged forward, Debbie spotted the fire alarm she nudged Phil "Fire Alarm!" she said, Phil hit the fire alarm, Gardener looked up in surprise just as Smithy ran at him.

All the officers piled on top of Gardener as Juliet extricated herself from underneath them, she was bleeding.

"Graham Gardener I'm arresting you for.........." Started Manson

"You ok?" asked Smithy to Juliet

"My neck!" she said Smithy pulled his shirt off and held it against the wound in her neck, Juliet slumped to the floor, Phil was on his radio requesting an ambulance

"I'm ok" said Juliet just a scratch" she mumbled trying to stand, as she passed out Smithy and Phil caught her and lowered her to the floor, they both looked accusingly at Debbie "You were told what he was like!" shouted Phil "Now look, typical Debbie!..." He was cut off as the ambulance arrived.

What do you think? It's going to be a series, the next instalment sees Debbie and Manson getting a rollicking from the borough commander, will Manson be demoted? And sees Nick in a compromising position with Sheelagh Murphy.........


End file.
